fastdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Rhyers
Gender Male Occupation Highly Trained U.S. Marine (formerly) Illegal Street Racer (professional) Status Alive Vehicle Dodge Challenger - black (2011) Romances [[Kayla Ramirez]] (Girlfriend) [[Jenna Hills]] (Ex-girlfriend) Family Roger Rhyers (Father) - deceased Miranda Rhyers (Mother) - deceased [[Anna Rhyers]] (Younger Sister) [[Nate Fisher]] (Best-Friend/Brother-in-law) [[Max Fisher]] (Nephew) [[Kayla Ramirez]] (Girlfriend) David Rhyers (Son) Alan Fisher (Mentor/Father-in-Law) - deceased [[Elliot Jameson]] (Godfather) Friends [[Nate Fisher]] [[Alex Rhodes]] [[Ron Gibson]] [[Aaron Gibson]] [[Sam Roberts]] [[Elena Lopez]] [[Ben Yuan]] [[Viola Sharlet]] [[Carter Fuller]] [[Aisha Fowls]] [[Carlos Turturro]] [[Linda Darson]] Appearances [[FastDrive: Recruit]] [[FastDrive 2: Wanted]] [[FastDrive 3: Pursuit]] [[FastDrive 4: Rivals]] [[FastDrive 5: Showdown]] Quote "''If there's anything in this world that makes me sane, cool and relaxed, it's the people that I love and care for. Cause with family and friends, there is nothing you can do on your own. No matter how much things get hard and complicated. I learned this...from my father''" History Jack "Jackson" Rhyers is a strong, sane, loyal person who very much cares about those in his life, such as his family and friends. He lives by a code of family. He is the main lead protagonist of the FastDrive series. Jack is the son of Roger and Miranda Rhyers, and the older brother of [[Anna Rhyers]], whom he is very protective towards. He puts family first before anything else, and even makes those bless their table when ever they try to eat before everyone else. Jack was taught street racing by his father, who was a former professional undefeated racer back in his days, and his mentors Alan Fisher, the father of [[Nate Fisher]], Jack's best-friend. and [[Elliot Jameson]]. Since they were kids, Jack and Nate dreamed of street racing. While growing up with their childhood friends [[Kayla Ramirez]] , who becomes Jack's girlfriend, [[Ben Yuan]], [[Elena Lopez]], [[Ron Gibson]], Ron's younger brother [[Aaron Gibson]], and [[Carter Fuller]], Jack and Nate started street racing, as well as stealing from stores and pawn shops. They continued stealing, even by the time they were in high school. Around that time, Nate and Anna had fallen in love with eachi other. Jack was aware of this but didn't care, knowing his lifelong best-friend would always keep his sister safe and that they would someday have a child of their own, which even he had hoped for. Roger and Miranda were soon killed in a tragic car accident. After graduating high school with the others, Jack, still depressed about his parents' death, joined the marines, despite Anna's plea to remain home with her and the others, and entrusted Nate to keep watch over her. After five years in the marines, Jack decides to leave and return home to Anna and the others, though he wasn't given permission to leave without being honorably discharged. Jack reunited with Anna, Kayla, Carter, Ron, Aaron, Ben, Elena and their new friends - [[Linda Darson]], [[Carlos Turturro]] and [[Aisha Fowls]] , Ron's girlfriend, who are street racers, but was sad to learn that Nate had moved away four years ago with his father. During his time back, Jack became leader of their street race crew, and they begun pulling off bank robbing heists throughout California. In [[FastDrive: Recruit]], five years had passed since Jack left the marines and started pulling off bank robbing heists with his street race crew. The crew persuaded a bank shipment truck, carrying 1,000 dollars, and hijackers it after taking out the police guards. They attend a street race tournament, where they all win against the other racers without breaking a sweat. Jack is apporached by ruthless notorious mob gangster [[John Maero]] and is offered a deal in working for him in his shipment deals. When he and the crew would only receive 30% percent of the pay, Jack turns down Maero's deal, which angers Maero's nephews [[Price Maero|Price]] and [[Donny Maero|Donny]]. Jack is challenged by Price to a race, if Jack wins he will take Price's place as chamipon of street racing, but if he loses, he and his crew will have to work with them. Jack beats Price in the race, taking his place as the new street race champion. Later that night, Jack is attacked by Price and his thugs, and is helped by his old mentor, Alan Fisher, who is an undercover FBI Agent. Alan is fatally shot by Price and dies in Jack's arms after asking Jack to find Nate and take him in; Jack honorably agrees to do this, remembering how he helped teach him street racing and loved him like another son. Days later, Jack and the others plot to get revenge and take down Maero. Jack, Ron and Kayla follows Price and his gang to a bar, owned by Price, where they spot Nate, with a gun, as he goes into the bar in the intention of killing Price to avenge his father's death. Jack however intervenes, saving Nate just as he was shot and kill Price, knowing even if he did kill Price he would still be killed by Price's thugs. Jack, Nate, Kayla and Ron are persaude by Price's gang, but they are killed during the chase. Played by ('''Ryan Philippe''') Jack's Car